User talk:Thornclaw Braveheart
Hi Thornclaw Braveheart, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:59, April 14, 2010 Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. Everyone does. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me. Please check out my art, signatures, and my fan fiction. Please sign under the Friends category on my page. I hope you enjoy it here. I hope we become good friends! Bye! Through the Fire and the Flames is an awesome song, by the way. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) hiya mate! welcome to the wiki, hope ya like it, blah blah blah, so on and so forth......if ya need any help just ask! look forward to getting to know ya! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 22:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Thornclaw Braveheart!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? anyways ifn ye needs any help, just ask! well see ya round!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 22:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello matey, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. I read yore fanfic, its a good start! If yer need any help, just ask around! Theres lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If ye need any ideas for a fanfic, just take a look around! Some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Segalia, Sister Armel, Bluestripe, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! I hope we could be mateys? Oh yeah, could you please check out my fanfics? You don't have to, but I would like to know yore opinions. Happy belated Easter and once again, welcome! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thornclaw Braveheart! I like Pearls of Lutra, Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Lord of the Rings and I guess the Inheritance Cycle. Sweet! Well I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Big fan of your writings, Bluestripe. Greetings Hey Thornclaw Braveheart, welcome to the wiki! I see you've made quite a lot of contributions to the site already, so I don't think you need any help, but if you want to be friends, chat, or whatever feel free to leave a message. See you around! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 02:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello People! Neildown, I am a big fan of that Warrior's Challenge thing you made on the Redwall Wars Wiki. Can you get me started other there possibly? Thanks, Thorn Sure thing! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been kind of slacking on it though, as I'm smack in the middle of highscool. I'll try to get you and everyone updated on it as much as possible. :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) as to that blog.... diedliest warrior um can they be creaturs that died in the books or do they have to be alive as we know like vermin that got away or can it be like Lardtail he is dead can we still use him to battle?Lorgo galedeep 14:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lardtail.... Don't remember him, but u can use him. Just think also of a character he never met to fight him. Thorn Dude, Cookie Monster is beast! Rambo and the T-2000 have nothing on him! He'll just Nom Nom Nom them! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 20:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK, sorry. That makes sense, though. "Ooh, taste good!" LOL. Cookie Monster would make an awesome character to fight someone in Redwall's Deadliest Warrior, only thing is, he's not a Redwall character. Thorn thornclaw I think wot ye meant when e said deiliest warrior on yer blog was deadliest warrior I think ye outa change it. Hmmm..you're right! How do I change the page name? Thorn I'm pretty sure when e hit edit ye should be able ter change it then. Hey, Thornclaw, I've decided to draw a picture of yer character, since I'm a specialist in drawing vermin(sadly not goodbeasts), it'll be pretty quick. Bluefang the Ferret 05:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Thornclaw, I know `es good. Is it OK fer me to post it on the talk page when I'm done? Bluefang the Ferret 20:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ive read all the books, I dont have all the field guides YET im getting them though, the bottom line is, I LOVE REDWALL AND WARRIORS!!!! I can tell we're going to get along :D which cat is your fav? mine is :'( Ashfur -sniff- and if you want any warrior cat rpng site, im your girl ;) Whiteslash Waverider 06:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Whiteslash Waverider deadliest warrior verminfate is doin a lot of seggustions so no one else is gitin ter make seggustions cuz he keeps makin long lists of battles so I think he should cool it all ye gotta do is tell him.Lorgo galedeep 13:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Calm down! Verminfate likes Redwall's Deadliest Warrior and he hs good ideas. I don't want him to ignore me then,and I'm a new guy to Wiki. You tell him! I see you need some help with poems for Redwall's Deadliest Warrior. I guess I could help you. What sort of poems do you want them to be? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What poems? The ones for Gonff vs. Flinky? Nah, I can just get lyrics from my copies of Mossflower and Loamhedge. Thorn Okay, its just that you said you needed help with it on yore user page. And remember to answer people on their talk pages, not yore own. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) From today until April 30, I will not be able to post anything, because I will be going camping without Internet access. Thank you. Thorny --Through the Fire and the Flames we carry on!!!!!!! 19:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Highland King Hallo, Thornclaw, I am Ungatt Trunn. I recognise your name from Thunderclan. Yes, I know Warriors as well. Have you read Fading Echoes? if so, we should talk about it. Thank ye for your time. Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! UPDATE An update on Freebooters Bluefang the Ferret 10:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ? What the bloody hell was that all about?! Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! GO WARRIORS!!!! (my username is a cross between Hollyleaf and a character I created named Firesnow ;) Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Report Thanks for the report, strange. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I saw your User Wars thingymabopper, soooo... *Name: Pinedance Swifteye/Coneslinger *Gender: Female *Species: Squirrel *Height: She's short *Weight: Slender *Appearance: Dark brown fur with reddish paws and throat, dark blue eyes with hazel flecks, her eyebrows slant upwards(like Arya's from Inheritance Cycle), a black scar that runs from the tip of her nose to her chin, built like a dancer, beautiful in a dangerous/sad way, is 14, but looks 16 *Clothing: A blue tunic with green edging, black legging, a baldric, brown boots(like the ones Legolas wears) *Weapons: A sling wrapped about her right wrist, a pouch of pointy stones at her waist, a hack dagger(See the picture of Pine by Mago on my user page to see what a hack dagger looks like.) *Personality: She's fairly quiet, loyal to her friends, somewhat stern at times, rarely laughs, has a sarcastic sense of humor, loves to sing, smart, she'll help who she wants to in battle. *Strengths: Very fast, has quick reflexes, flexible, is good at coming up with solutions to problems quickly *Weaknesses: Somewhat rash, doesn't wear armor, can't swim, hates fire and dark enclosed spaces *Brief History: Lived in a quiet bunch of trees with her parents and two older brothers for six seasons until they were killed by pine martens and a wildcat, took to wandering and learned much about stealth, the wild, and fighting. She searched for news of her family's killers and trailed them quietly for seasons, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She killed Esmeralda in a duel by slitting her throat with a poisoned blade and left Redwall, intent on starting a group of squirrels that would use stealth and traps rather than fight face-to-face. While at Redwall, she fell in love with one of Lady Amber's squirrels, but he was slain. Rank: Wanderer or leader of the Coneslingers Death: If she died, I would prefer if she was stabbed in the stomach or ribs, or died saving another. Also, if she were in a battle, she would make use of all of her senses, use her hack dagger in both spinning, slashing and punching attacks, preferring to use stealth, and is very hard to defeat.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 21:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Name: Alois Bell Appearance: First off hes a ferret and male. He has brown fur and a baige under-belly. Weapons: A sword (mostly for show, but can use it when needed. Hes an okay swordsman.) Clothing: Wears a black tunic, and red undershirt Personality: Always finds himself in trouble, just his bad sense of place and time. He has always helped others: giving directions around Mossflower, helping the injured. He also plays a stringed instrument (a violin) it was his fathers before his father died, hes become very talented in his playing and alwasys pleases a stranger with his playing. Preferred Death: Sticking up for whats right. Helping someone in need. Brief History: Born in the Northlands to his father: Wolfgang Bell and his mother: Ivonne Bell. Both his parents were good beasts and had a farm near the coast. When Alois was 12 seasons old his father gave him his old violin, which Alois took up immediatly and become an expert at the instrument. His mother then taught him how to take care of himself and others, some skills she taught were: cooking, medical care, survival skills. Then his father at 15 seasons gave him a sword that he had found on the beach, this too Alois became good at. When he was 16 seasons Aloi9s went to the coast to vent after having an argument with his father over his responcibilities, when he returned he found his father dead in the kitchen with a knife and many cuts one fatal cut to his jugular. His mother was badly beaten but alive... for the moment, she would die two sunsets later. Seeing what had happened to his family he ran away to Mossflower, where he met a family of squirrels: the father: Micheal the mother:Racheal and the son: Sebastian. Sebastian and he became great friends, they would adventure together and all that. He currently in Mossflower, helping whom ever he can and very rarely is ever violent, unless he feels he or someone else is threatened by another creature. forgot my signature --Jakeatredwall? 22:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *Name:Nightpaw (Nighty) Streamspliter *Weapon(s)Double sided javlin strapped to back, 4 Throwing daggers, Sling,does tae kwon doe. *Importance:Semi *Apperance: Don't care whatever works fer you. *Marking:Right paw is Black. *History: Carried away from holt by mom when it was attacked, found out real dad was killed and sister captured,goes on quest. *Personality:Funny,obnoxious,swift,strong,Loyal,Friendly,headstrong w/ elders, 14 seasons old. *Rank:Assassin, sentry, or anything that has to do w/ stealth, *Picture: The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 00:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Here's a character you can use. Name: Clubfist the Pummeler Gender: Male Species: Wearet or Wolverine. Maybe Stoat Occupation: Bodyguard to villain of story. Weapons: Fists Personality: Not too bright. Easily angered. --MentalZ 19:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) War mabobber Here is a character for the war mabobber: species:Stoat Gender:Male Weapons:Two chinese hook swords in side sheat, a five-and-a-half foot claymore(like William Wallace's from the movie Braveheart)behind back, one hidden blade(the length of Altair's, but on his right arm), a 6-foot staff and two daggers an multiple throwing implements(includes:Stilettos, shurikens, and needles)in vambraces(where the hidden blade is and the other one)a katana behind back and a bolas.(and this is not an extreme amount of weapons, I have studied on myself that they are all able to be carried on one person) clothes:a loose, white shirt over a longsleeved chain mail shirt. Description:a tall, lean, teenaged stoat whose father had passed his claymore on to him, he has emerald green eyes and reddish colored fur, he is Scottish You should recognize this stoat--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is my second character, Wallace's best friend Ramish: Name:Ramish Gender:Male Species:Raccoon weapons:a large brutal battle axe, a five-and-a-half foot claymore(like Wallace's)a small pick axe weapon made for puncturing helmets, a large barbed spear and four dirks, and a large, round, wooden sheild with a steel hump in the middle clothes:a kilt, and a grayish-blue short-sleeved shirt description:a averaged height, heavy-set raccoon who is Wallace's best friend, he has dark chocolate brown eyes, fiery red fur (very unusual for one of his species), and a big, bushy unkempt beard, he is a very large and muscular creature with a thick Scottish accent, he is also very capable of throwing large rocks, but has very bad aim. Allegiance:he is good, like Wallace. Well, there they are!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Stoats It seems there's only you and me as stoat chars. :( Cap'n Drakar 05:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) War User Story Thing Here's a char for your Story. Good idea, putting it on the talkpage like this. Comments are never big enough. Name: Snowpaw Dawn Rhena Keeneblade|Nicknames; Snow, Snowy, Snowpaw, Dawn Appearance: She has reddish-brown fur, lighter than most squirrels, and an unusually large tail. Her left paw is white. Also, there is a scar on her left leg, where somebeast once pinned her to a tree with a spear. Weapons: A throwing knife with a plain brown wooden handle, and a sling, pretty simple, just gray fabric. She took it off a weasel that wouldn't be wanting it anymore. She also carries a dirk, of fairly standard shape and weight, but the blade is made of some metal that is many colors, most resembling mother of pearl, and it is extremely difficult to break. Clothing: A sky blue dress that falls a little below her knees, belted at the middle with a black belt. Also, a red beret with a feather stuck in it. Personality: She is highly sarcastic, unless she is feeling sad or thoughtful, or it's a time to be really serious (like, oh no, oh no, we're all gonna die!). If a person gets to know her, she can be pretty nice, but it takes a lot to earn her trust. She has a fairly one-sided opinion about vermin species (stoats, weasels, rats, ect.) fun with that!, but it one of them proves his or herself to be trustworthy she'll accept them. She's scared of water and has phases where she's afraid of hights. Preferred Death: Either going down with enemies on all sides, fighting to the last, or gets killed because she won't betray her friends. Either way, make it really dramatic, so you really hate the villain and want him to die a horrible, painful, messy death. Brief History: Her family got killed when she was an infant, but she managed to escape. She ran off and fell down a waterfall, the experience leaving her slightly forgetful, also accounting for her fear of water and hights. Afterwards, she became a wandering warrior. Have fun writing!--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 18:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Saga of Redwall Wars Character profile thing Hey Thornclaw, can you add me to your fanfiction? Here is my profile: Name: Jadefang Species: Fox Gender: Female Appearance: Mottled silver fur (kind of like a Marlfox, but I'm not one), one slightly larger razor-sharp green fang, amber eyes, and has pointy claws. *Wears a dark blue cloak, ,crimson tunic, a black leather belt with a small pouch of herbs, poisoned daggers, and a club-like bone attached to the belt. Personality: Gentle, quiet, loyal, plus sarcastic and humorous at times and extremly cunning Weapon: poisoned daggers, club-like bone Brief History: Mysterious, once part of a evil vermin horde but killed her master (hence obtaining the bone-club weapon) after finding out about his terrible secrets and plans to kill Jadefang Death: ...I'd rather not die; but if I do, then please make it a heroic one... Backround: An important supporting character Hi, is it ok if I create another character? This one's a villain: Name: Shiraz Zinfandel Vikram (also known as The Wild Bolt) Species: Pine Marten Gender: Male Appearance: Dark brown fur with a lighter brown throat, hypnotic eyes like Ublaz, lightning-shaped scar over one eye. Wears a silver crown, black cloak and robes Personality: Cruel, ambitious, sly, fierce, can rarely get into the Bloodwrath Weapon: Halberd, hypnotic eyes, any weapon that comes in hand Brief History: Once a corsair of the Western seas until he rediscovered the lost island of Sampetra; temporarily ruled there as a tyrant king before sailing to other, better lands, and ended up close to Redwall Abbey/etc. and plans to rule there Death: Killed in a harsh duel Backround: Major Villain Rank: Tyrant King --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 16:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Joseph the Weasel Name:Joseph Species:weasel Appearance:Tall, skinny brown furred weasel, wears a yellow tunic and black beret, has a small moustache, as of chapter four he will be 20 seasons old, (20 years) Personality:good at heart weaknesses:not very strong, easily saddened by death of anyone, even enemies Strengths: very quick and agile, master rapier fencer, can wield many weapons, How character would react in battle:protect allies at all cost, try to wound the enemy rather then killing him, but will kill him if needed too General personality: Kind, very witty, speaks in a french accent "like zis" (as of chapter four) Weapons:swords, cutlasses, javilins, spears, and pikes Brief history: wanted to attack Redwall for moroonding his reletives in Pearls of Lutra, after his friend Timsought killed a mouse thier, he realised revenge wasn't the answer, and switched sides to a group of good mercenaries Main character backround: use fanfic for information where you want character to appear:Don't mind peferable death: in battle deffending his allies, giving his life for the ones he loves what they are/rank: good mercinary/normal soldier Anything else I should know: he is good, not evil, he wants to protect the innocent. Shayra Darkblaze Villain Hmmmm.....I have about 4 villains ye could use if you need 'em. Name: Armin Blanco Gender: Male Species: Ermine Weapon/s: Twin stilletos, Rapier Personality: Calm and unpredictable. Not a big talker, but not completely silent. Uses everything that he can to his advantage (environments, creatures that he knows well, etc) Appearance: Tall and slender. Has a black line of fur going down from the top of his head down his back. Eye color: Blue-gray Other things: Speaks with a Spanish accent. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! You know the entire Na'vi language?!? How did you figer it out, and where did you learn it? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 23:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". Poll included! Sorry that the update kinda stinks. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Can you give me the names of five/seven of your Rangers, please? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath! Book One is complete! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Char Name: Midnight Seaflow Gender: Female Species: Sea otter Appearance: Light brown fur (becomes normal otter-color when wet) with long black stripe down her back, getting wider so she has black arms, legs, and paws. Also has scars down her face, like long claw marks on each cheek. Has glinting green eyes and has three white spots above each eye. Weapons: Has a huge sword that was given to her father by a Salamandastron hare and passed down to her; sword blade is painted white on one side, painted black on the other, with a crosshilt that has a sapphire set in it. Navy grip. Clothing: Green tunic with a brown leather belt; has a blue cloak Personality: Kind but unforgiving; holds grudges, but can get along with virtually anybody. Is a bit of a "racist"- won't associate with anyone of the "vermin" species, including Thornclaw. A little stingy when she has only one or two of something, but will lend a hand to anyone in need (unless they're "vermin") Preferred Death: Surprise me :) Brief History: With her irrational fear of vermin, Midnight fled her Holt because she never felt she belonged, and is now a bit of a wanderer. She travels to Redwall Abbey, where she learns that her parents were evil traitors, and, never forgiving either of them, although her mother became good in the end, she feels that she has to live up to their legacy. Happy writing, Thornclaw~ Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My Char * Name:Makura(Mak) * Appearence:White ferret but has a black streak at the end of my tail * Gender:Male * Personality:Calm, listens more then talks,Brave,doesn't make friends easily but when he does he is most loyal,his grandpa used to say"He would take on a million creatures alone before giving up!" * species:White Ferret * Weapons:Longbow,two daggers,saber,Broadsword * Rank: wanderer * Brief history:Used to belong to a vermin band but left because he was the only white ferret and the evil was not meant for him,hence a wanderer. * Side:Good * clothes:white tunic Sadly no picture anyone like to draw one for me? Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 14:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Name: Blackface Appearance: White rat with a black face, and green eyes Weapons: Daggers Allegiance: Doom Name: Bounder Appearance: Black female weasel. Weapons: A broadsword Allegiance: Skalarana Name: Bloodtail Appearance: Male fox Weapons: Sword Allegiance: Darksoul --skalarana 22:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) My third Char: Name:Theles Deathdefy (nicknames:Defy((Her first name is pronounced Tell-us)) Appearance: An average sized but vicious wildcat, she has pitch black fur, big, piercing, luminescent green eyes that are said to pierce a creature's very soul(really hypnosis), she has sharp long claws and a hypnotizing stare, . Weapons: she wields a bladed chain(like the Dark Princes in Prince of Persia:the two thrones I think)and a barbed sword, plus a small poisoned dagger hidden in the hilt of each. Clothing: two silver and gold earrings in each ear, a tattered, weather-stained, bleached dark green tunic(though since it is sun bleached so it more like a dull light green) and a dirty white(more brown now)bandanna with slits for her ears. Personality: she is a ruthless corsair captain(if you don't need her for the Ferderation, tehn could she just be some random captain?)she often enforces her laws with her chain-whip, she is prone to getting into rages like Bloodwrath, but not quite. Preferred Death: umm, since you saidthat your goal is to have every hero kill a villain you could have a hero kill her. Brief History: inherited her ship frigate, the Death-bearer from her father, and had given herself a large reputation, including her reputation for defying death, thus her last name and nickname, not much else is known. hope thats good--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Third Char (HFTB's) Kay, this is the one I use for Vermin Wars (you said you needed vermin?): *Name: (I suppose I ought to change it, hmm, since Holly Thornblade won't work... uh...) Kira Swiftclaw *Gender: Female *Species: Wildcat *Appearance: Black fur with a gold stripe running from the end of her muzzle, between her eyes, between her ears, and to the end of her tail. Has red eyes and gold paws (have a picture for you). *Weapons: Wickedly sharp claws & teeth, her guards, and a spear that she carries between her teeth (not shown in picture). Also has a poison-tipped spike on the end of her tail. *Clothing: Wears a gold cloak and an aqua necklace with a claw on it. Has her poison-spike, and sometimes wears crimson dresses. (no clothing in the picture to show you her luvverly stripe) Only wears black, gold, or crimson. *Personality: Evil and ruthless, as well as cunning. She is careful to make sure that she is never alone, since she isn't a very strong fighter, and always has at least a half-score of guards with her. She is grumpy and unpredictable, however she is smart enough to know that an alliance with one of the goodies (then betraying and killing them) is very smart. Cautious but merciless, and hates slavery, preferring torturing and killing outright than having servants. Is terrified of an uprising against her, since she knows she couldn't fight. A coward at heart. Also amazing at persuading beasts to join her cause. *Preferred death: Well, what would be great was if she tried to have an alliance with a main goodie, then tried to kill that goodie, but s/he was waiting for the betrayal and killed Kira instead, but whatever you'd like :) If you wanna use her for your goal, then go ahead. *Brief History: Tortured by her warlord father and warlady mother, Kira grew up with hate and anger, later killing her family and moving to Mossflower, where she never tried to conquer anything, but only to work towards her only goal- if she sees a family, she kills the parents, leaving a lot of orphans. Became an ally with Razak Mekag, a great warlord, then took over his empire, making herself a great Queen, before she started roaming again to kill parents. One thing about Kira- Once she's in her fortress, she can't be attacked/killed, because the walls are too high to climb, and she has scores of sentries patrolling at a time (so the goodie can't kill her in her own fortress). She's also pretty polite to new recruits, but once they've been around with her for a while, she shows her true colors to them. If ye need anymore info, contact me! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Hey!I Read Those Books Too!!!!Im On The Second Books. --Lorgassssssss- =) 17:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Name: Corbus Quick-blade Appearance: patch over left eye, brown fur, slightly small Weapons: Scimitar, Dagger Clothing: Steel Cuirass(Covers chest only), buckler Personality: Kind, great swords-beast, can be scary at times Preferred Death: died in a storm while at sea Brief History: User blog:Lordsunflash/Corbus Quick-blade Lordsunflash------Naught can stop the badger lord 22:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comments The hide button is sadly no more, and only admins can edit other comments. -- LordTBT Talk! 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thorn! Can you come on the shoutbox? I'm all alone!! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. Alright, here's what ye do: Firstly, click the 'More' box at the top right hand corner of the screen. Then click 'Manage widgets', and a bar will pop up at the top. Scroll sideways until you see 'Shoutbox', then click the green little button by the side of it. Then it will appear on the left hand side of the screen. Hope you got that? 2. Oh well. *shrugs* --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Just a quick question: Why do you look like Ghandi? You have a striking resemblance. Name: Ingot Sarbender. Appearance: A sturdily-built otter. Is average otter height, but is very well-muscled. His face is rough and has many small scars, which aren't very noticeable. He also has a somewhat prominent brow, most always leaving his eyes shadowed. Weapons: 2 thick daggers in sheaths, and a stiletto which is also sheathed. he wears two specially-made swords strapped across his back. They look somewhat like hook swords as shown by the diagram below v . The blades are short and thick. __________________ |-----| | |_____|-----------|______| Clothing: Wears a drab green tunic with chain mail tunic over this mail on this garment is made of bigger rings than normal; good against slashes but useless against blade tips or smaller weapons which may fit through the mail. In addition to this, he wears a tough leather belt around his waist which holds a hammer by a lanyard. He also puts light plate armor on chest and legs possible before battle. Personality: Generally has serious mindset. Friendly and likeable. Is swift and solid with words, much like his fighting style. Preferred death: He dreams of going down fighting in a bloody death. Brief history: Is a blacksmith hailing from the tribe of Lutra, though he himself was not actually born a member of the tribe. He was taught blacksmithing at the hands of one of the lords of Salamandastron and continued to perfect the art on his own. He lived for some time near the coast of Salamandastron and then took up traveling. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 14:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! On The Lord of Bloodwrath. At last! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I am grateful of your support. If you wish, you can be the first to view my fan fic. The title is Badgers revenge. After words, I would be very grateful if you can spread the word about it. Thank you my friend May the force be with you always MasterDarvon 18:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Speculation Nope, speculation, especially about products, isn't allowed. However that particular item as we know is shelved, there's nothing to speculate about. You did the right thing. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) hello I have a friend who loves Elton John,quite obsessed,like your friend with the beatles.He's sighned in to redwall wiki (I think you can find out who he is)Arc-en-ciel 00:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC)